Described herein is a method for acquiring at least two pieces of information to be acquired, including information content to be linked, using a speech dialogue device, wherein a voice output is produced by the speech dialogue device between each acquisition of the pieces of information, wherein each piece of information is acquired by acquiring natural voice input data and by extracting the respective piece of information from the voice input data using a speech recognition algorithm, wherein, when a repetition condition has been satisfied, a natural speech summary output is generated by the speech dialogue device and output as voice output which includes a natural voice reproduction of at least one already acquired piece of information or a part of this piece of information or a piece of information which is derived from this piece of information, wherein, if more than one of the pieces of information to be acquired has already been acquired at the time when the repetition condition was satisfied, the speech dialogue device determines, as a function of a repetition parameter for each of the pieces of information which have already been acquired whether or not a natural voice reproduction of this piece of information or a part of this piece of information or a piece of information derived from this piece of information is incorporated into the summary, wherein a necessary condition for the satisfaction of the repetition condition is that an initially satisfied interrupt condition, during the satisfaction of which the acquisition of pieces of information is interrupted, is no longer satisfied.